


Mouth

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baker Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: still writing in one day - this being for the good omens bingo (again) and filling the square of "Aziraphale's baking"how the fuck did it end up here
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Kudos: 33
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Mouth

Since becoming human, Aziraphale has been exploring the various different hobbies that humans have. Reading, of course, is one of his particular favourites. However, he has some alternatives too.

Baking is his current favourite. He loves that he can have desserts easily, without having to go to the Ritz. Of course, it is a challenge occasionally, though that’s mostly because Aziraphale has a fondness for baking in the nude, and Crowley can’t keep his hands off.

Aziraphale is never complaining though. The whipped cream can has made itself at home in the bedroom – Aziraphale never thought he’d see the day where he became so adventurous in the bedroom.

Today looks like it’s going the same way. It’s raining and windy, a stereotypical British day that has meant neither Aziraphale nor Crowley want to leave the flat. So, Crowley has rolled over in bed and fallen back to sleep. Aziraphale, on the other hand, has come into the kitchen to bake a cake. The cakes are usually eaten quickly, Aziraphale just can’t help himself.

As he mixes the ingredients together, he looks over to the bedroom with a warm smile. The love that Aziraphale holds for Crowley is one that he can never mirror. He’s never known a life any different. When he realised that he was in love with the demon, it changed everything that he’s ever known.

This fondness that he feels, he thought it was always just a friendly fondness. Now, he looks back and he realises that not only did he love Crowley dearly, but Crowley loved him just as much, _and still does._

The ring on Aziraphale’s finger tells him enough about Crowley’s love. _We really must begin planning the wedding soon._

Aziraphale makes a mental note in the back of his mind, though he doubts that any planning will be done any time soon. Crowley has expressed his thoughts for a wedding – the demon would be more than happy with a quick ceremony with no one around.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, wants a big and extravagant wedding with everyone who’s important to them.

Aziraphale shakes the thoughts away, watching as Crowley stumbles from the bedroom in only his underwear. He’s wiping away sleep from his eyes, Aziraphale is surprised to see the demon out of bed already. He’s not complaining though.

“Hello, my love” Aziraphale comments, watching as Crowley stumbles over. He rests his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, cherishing the angel’s warmth. Aziraphale is always warm, a complete opposite to Crowley – who’s always cold, so cold.

“What ya bakin’?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale shrugs slightly.

“Just experimenting” Aziraphale comments, watching as Crowley drags his finger through the batter.

“Crowley! You mustn’t” Aziraphale tries to scold Crowley, though the moan of delight from Crowley has the mood in the room changing directions completely. Crowley chuckles slightly, dragging his fingers through the batter again. He lifts one finger to Aziraphale’s mouth, and after a moment, the angel sucks the finger in.

Crowley can’t hide his moan as Aziraphale goes down on his finger as he does on Crowley on a night… or a day, or whenever. Aziraphale has a fondness for having things in his mouth, and Crowley loves it, it makes movie nights great.

“Ngk” Crowley groans. After a moment, Aziraphale steps back with a slight chuckle.

“Crowley, my dear, I must get this cake in the oven” Aziraphale comments, as though he didn’t just make Crowley almost come in his pants. Crowley groans slightly.

“Hurry up then angel” He murmurs, and the smirk on Aziraphale’s face tells Crowley that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Aziraphale takes his time, and he knows that he’s almost torturing Crowley with it. Eventually, though, the cake is in the oven. Aziraphale turns to Crowley, with a slight smirk. Crowley doesn’t need to say anything, because Aziraphale is already dropping to his knees. Crowley watches as Aziraphale eases the black boxer shorts down to Crowley’s knees, and they’re kicked away a moment later.

Crowley’s hand strokes through Aziraphale’s hair for a few moments, the angel moans lowly as he takes Crowley into his mouth. Crowley’s head falls back, a low moan escapes. Aziraphale tuts slightly, though he doesn’t say anything as he pulls back. Crowley moans, one of his hands clenching through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll reward you… my sweet” Aziraphale murmurs, before taking Crowley deep into his throat. Crowley can feel his legs almost weaken under Aziraphale’s touch, yet somehow he manages to stay standing, leaning against the counter as Aziraphale sucks out his non-existent soul.

Aziraphale lets out little moans as he bobs his head, and Crowley’s biting his fist to hide his moans.

“Fuck… angel” He manages to breathe out. Aziraphale chuckles slightly. Before Crowley can make a comment, Aziraphale pulls the bowl of batter, trailing some down Crowley’s chest before licking a trail up to Crowley’s neck, and back down again to follow the batter. Crowley lets out a loud moan.

“Angel, fuck, get on the table” Crowley blabbers, surprised that he’s making coherent sentences. Aziraphale nods, and makes his way to the table with a slight smirk. He watches as Crowley staggers over, and they share kisses again. Crowley’s hand trails down Aziraphale’s body and between his legs. Aziraphale’s breathing quickens, a few little moans can be heard. He slumps against the table when Crowley pulls away, though it doesn’t last long before Crowley is back with the bowl of batter. There isn’t much left, though there’s still enough.

Crowley traces a swirl over Aziraphale’s chest, flicking against a nipple as he does. Aziraphale whimpers, reaching back to grip onto the table. Crowley smirks, dragging his tongue over Aziraphale’s chest. He traces circles over Aziraphale’s nipple, and Aziraphale’s hands fall to the back of Crowley’s head.

“My love, please” He begs. He doesn’t entirely know _what_ he wants, but he knows that he needs something more. Crowley chuckles slightly.

“You’re so needy, angel. I love it” Crowley comments, pulling a condom from thin air. He rests it on the table while dropping to his knees. He wraps Aziraphale’s legs around his head, trailing his tongue down to Aziraphale’s ass. Aziraphale writhes and moans, pushing against Crowley’s tongue as best possible. Crowley chuckles slightly, though a moment later, he’s pushing his tongue against Aziraphale’s rim.

It doesn’t take Aziraphale long to open up to Crowley’s tongue, and two fingers. Aziraphale is a babbling mess at this point, writhing against the table as he speaks. Crowley chuckles, the vibrations rock through Aziraphale’s body.

“Please, my love” Aziraphale begs. He throws the condom against Crowley’s head in the hopes that the demon gets on board.

Crowley laughs, picking the condom up as he stands.

“Fuck, angel. Never knew you were such a bossy bottom” Crowley comments, as he opens the condom and rolls it on. Aziraphale flushes pink. Crowley chuckles, raking his eyes over Aziraphale’s torso. There’s a littering of bruises, and there’s still some batter left in the bowl.

Dragging his fingers through the batter, Crowley creates a path over Aziraphale’s neck and chest, which he follows with his teeth a moment later. Aziraphale’s moans are getting louder and louder, his legs are tightening around Crowley’s waist. He moans and whimpers.

“Crowley” Aziraphale cries. Crowley chuckles and lifts Aziraphale’s leg as he eases forward. Aziraphale’s head falls back against the table, a loud moan fills the flat. Crowley doesn’t move for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of Aziraphale around him. _He’s tight._

Crowley moans and pulls Aziraphale’s hips close, as he begins to build a rhythm that has Aziraphale moaning loudly. Crowley chuckles slightly, dragging some more of the batter over Aziraphale’s chest. He doesn’t lean down to remove it, not yet. Instead, he speeds up. Aziraphale’s moaning is loud and it’s obvious that he’s close to coming.

Crowley chuckles slightly.

“So good for me, angel” He comments, his voice is breathy and low. Aziraphale moans louder, coming over his chest with a shout of Crowley’s name. Crowley groans and a few choice thrusts have him coming too.

He pulls out, and before Aziraphale can complain about the mess on his chest, Crowley is leaning down to clean Aziraphale, doing those weird things with his tongue that Aziraphale has heard about – and experienced so many times before.

After a few minutes, Crowley stands up and holds his hand out.

“Bath?” He suggests


End file.
